Valentines Day for Netherworld
by Julianne Moonlight
Summary: Loves in the air even for the Lord of the Netherword..! He has finally has the courage to ask her something this day what will her answer be? I don't own the show at all but the only thing I own is Julianne


**Valentines Day for The Netherworld**

It's the day of love everyone can feel the love in the air everypac worlder has caught the love bug even the ghost lord himself Betrayus has even got it. it's been a week since he fall in love with a angel named Julianne he got it bad he even looked a little of a sick love puppy near her he knows he can't be with her he the ghost lord the source of evil and hatred but she's the good and pure of life. He felt like he had a shot with her he was the only one knew her well then anyone did so what can happen he thought he was ready to give her he's gift to her he got courage he breathed in and out he went to her who was talking to Pinky. Julianne and Pinky grew close they've become sisters in away Pinky looked at her said to her "Do you really think Paccums like me?" Julianne nodded at her said to her "Of course, it's pretty obivous when it comes to him." Pinky brighten up she hugged her went to the surface leaving Julianne alone. Betrayus saw this went to her cleared his throat which got her atttention she looked at him smiled at him said to him "Hey Betrayus,can I help you with something?" he smiled at her sure he's nervous but he was going to use his charm on her said to her "Just wanted to say Happy Valentines Day to the most beautiful girl in this world" he winked at her she blushed shyly she said to him "Oh, well thank you.. I don't think I'm that though.." he grabbed her hand he start to laugh said to her "Yes you are whoever told you otherwise is blind Julianne" she looked at his hand holding hers she started to blush red hearing those words from him.

Julianne always had a crush on Betrayus she tried to hold her feelings but her blushing seems to have a good reaction from Betrayus he asked her " No-one told you that before huh?" she nodded he laughed at her she felt her cheeks getting brighter she looked way started to cry covering her hands on her eyes he heard that he hugged her which she gladly accepted he whispered in her ear "Well, I always think that you are" she started to laugh wipe her tears "You really know what to say to a girl" she said to him with a big smile. He said proudly to her " What can I say? I'm amazing like that" she shaked her head that's betrayus for you she thought she looked at him she asked him "So..? Is that the only reason you came to see me?" he shaked his head then said "Nope, I also came here to give you this" he showed her a his gift she was suprised to see that she looked at gift and him. She asked him "Wait.. you made this without any help or threaten ghost to do it for you.. OK who are you what did you do with Lord Betrayus?" he blushed and said to her "I wanted to show you that I'm a nice guy.. I maybe do that but believe me I excatly a good guy.. just misunderstood" she gently grab the gift and unwrapped it she saw a picture of him and her back in the day she smiled at the picture she looked at him with happiness " I remember this it's the day we met your brother Stratos took that picture..." he nodded "Yep, believe me it wasn't easy to find that after all those years" she hugged him. Which shocked him at first then slowly hugged back he felt her lips on his cheek he blushed turned to gloop she sweetly said to him "Thank you for the gift I'll tresure it always..Oh! I have something for you too" she handed to him. He unwrapped it saw it's a drawing of him flames around him he felt his heart skip a beat he looked at her.

He said to her "Thank you Julianne this is really the best thing I ever got from someone." Julianne was happy he like it she pointed at the picture said to him " It has writting on it too..see!" he saw it said this on the picture "Hey Betrayus, I made this for you to show you that was cool guy ever and good luck to find someone special Happy Valentines Day" he started to tear up she saw that he looked at her " I did find someone..." she looked at him happily "Seriously, who's the lucky girl?" he laughed at her said "Oh, I don't know maybe you!" she got mad at him laughing at her until what he said to her hit her she blushed like crazy realzing that it was her. She was about to say something to him when he kissed her " Julianne, will you be my Valentine?" she thinked about it said to him "Well..? I don't know I mean don't get me wrong but I think Stratos is better" she knew she was joking but he didn't that made him so mad that flames went every direction he yelled "WHAT YOU WANT MY BROTHER INSTEAD WHAT IN THE NETHERWORLD HE GOT I DON'T!?" she bursted out laughing said to him "Relax Betrayus I was only kidding.." he looked at her with disbelief "Wait..what?" she looked at him trying to calm down but failed he got mad at her started to throw fireballs at her chasing her she thinking to herself "Oh and the anwser is yes"

Read and Review


End file.
